Impression
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Dalam pikiran Nagisa timbul imajinasi imajinasi nakal saat ia melihat Rei melakukan peregangan dan saat Rei mencoba beberapa Pakaian renang. Apa yang akan dilakukan Rei saat Nagisa mengutarakan pikiran nakalnya itu? PwP Requested Fic dari Kisaragi Natsuki-san :3 Read and Review *wink


**Impression**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Cerita asli dan Anime-nya sama sekali bukan punya saya.

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : M

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Rei. R x Nagisa.H

**Warning ** : Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC) Lemon, PwP

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author Section=-

Requested Fic dari Kisaragi Natsuki-san :3

Hope You Like it ;3

.

.

.

"Anoo Rei-chan..." Nagisa mendekati Rei, wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Ada apa Nagisa-kun?" Rei menaikkan kacamatanya

"Aku..." Nagisa terlihat gugup.

"Hnn?"

"Anooo... saat melihat Rei-chan pemanasan tadi.. dan saat melihat Rei-chan di toko tadi.. d-dalam pikiranku timbul pikiran pikiran yang tidak baik jadi... aku mau meminta maaf.." Nagisa membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Sou ka..." Rei mendekati Nagisa.

"Rei-chan!" Mata Nagisa terbelalak melihat Rei yang melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Mmnnhhh! Aaanhhh hhahhh..." Nagisa mendesah saat Rei tiba tiba mencium bibirnya dengan ganas.

Rei menggigit bibir Nagisa meminta izin untuk lidahnya masuk kedalam.

"Mnnnhhhh... nnnhh..." desah Nagisa saat Rei memagutkan lidah mereka, tak lupa Rei mengabsen setiap gigi Nagisa dan juga langit langit mulutnya.

Rei menghisap lidah dan saliva Nagisa kuat kuat, mendominasi lidah anak itu dan sesekali membiarkan lidah anak itu mendominasi lidahnya.

Benang tipis saliva terurai saat Rei melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Rei-chan... hentikaan.. aaaaahh..." pinta Nagisa.

"Untuk apa? Kulihat tubuhmu sangat menikmatinya." Ujar Rei yang kemudian menyusupkan tangannya kedalam pakaian Nagisa.

"Rei-chan... aaaah!" Nagisa mengerang saat Rei menekan nipple-nya kuat kuat.

"Kawaii yo Nagisa-kun." Rei menyeringai..

"Aaahhh.. aanhhh..."

"Nagisa-kun..." ucap Rei dengan nada yang _seductive._

"Rei-chan hentikan jangan disa... aaaaaannhhh..." tubuh Nagisa menggeliat saat Rei mulai memasukkan tangannya yang satu lagi kedalam celananya yang sudah membuat sebuah tonjolan yang lumayan besar dan basah.

"Nagisa-kun..."

"Aaaaanhhh..." Nagisa mengerang hebat saat Rei memanja buah zakarnya.

Rei menjilati telinga Nagisa dan menciumi kedua cuping telinga itu dan kemudian berlanjut ke arah lehernya.

Rei bermain dengan lihat di area sensitif Nagisa itu, meninggalkan jejak kiss mark disana dan kemudian bermain di daerah collarbone nagisa dan menghisap kuat kuat bagian itu.

"Aaaaanhhh..."

"Rei-chan hentii... aaanhh... aku..." pinta Nagisa yang sudah tidak kuat dengan segala hal yang dikerjakan Rei.

Rei meremas kejantanan Nagisa kuat kuat dan mengocok kejantanan itu dengan cepat dan membuat pria mungil itu mendesah kuat.

"Aaaaahh..."

"Nagisa..." Rei membisikkan kata kata itu lembut ditelinga Nagisa.

Rei menurunkan celana Nagisa hingga sebatas lutut dan dengan segera mengulum kejantanan Nagisa yang sudah memerah akibat pijatan pijatan barusan.

"Rei-chaan... aaahh... hhaaahh... henti... aannhhh..." Saliva mengalir dari tepi mulut Nagisa.

Dengan lihat lidah Rei memanja kejantanan milik Nagisa, dari ujung hingga kepala kejantanan itu, tidak ada satupun bagian yang terlewatkan.

"Nagisa-kun..." Rei mengikatkan seutas tali kecil di tubuh kejantanan milik Nagisa...

"Reei-chan sakiit..." sesah Nagisa saat Rei mengencangkan ikatannya.

Setelah merasa cukup kuat, Rei kembali mengulum kejantanan itu dan sesekali memberi gigitan gigitan kecil yang menggoda.

"Rei-chaan... aku tidak bisa keluaaar!" Nagisa mengerang karena hasratnya tertahan didalam.

Rei tidak menjawab dan hanya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai tanda ia menikmati pemandangan itu.

Rei memasukkan jarinya kedalam mulut Nagisa dan membiarkan anak itu mengulum jemarinya, perlahan ia masukkan jari jarinya, hingga ke 5 jari itu masuk kedalam mulut Nagisa.

"Rei-chan... setidaknya biarkan aku... menikmatimu dulu sebelum kau... hahhaaa..." ucap Nagisa dengan sisa sisa suaranya.

Rei menurunkan celananya dan mendekatkan kejantanannya kearah mulut Nagisa.

"Sugoii Rei-chan, aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau bisa sebesar ini.." Nagisa terbelalak melihat ukuran Rei yang 2 kali lebih besar dari dirinya.

"Mmmnhhh... mmmhhh nnhh..." Nagisa perlahan mulai mengulum kejantanan Rei dan meremasnya sekuat yang ia bisa.

Karena ukuran Rei yang begitu besar Nagisa hanya bisa memasukkan seperempat dari kejantanan Rei, dan Rei pun harus membantu melesakkan kejantanan Rei itu kedalam mulut Nagisa.

"Aaaaakhh... aaaah..." Sensasi yang tidak biasa merasuki sekujur tubuh Rei dan membuat tubuh anak itu mengejang hebat.

"Mmmnnhh... aannhhh... Rei-chan..." Nagisa menjilati tubuh kejantanan itu dan membuat Rei semakin terbuai dengan jilatan yang dibuat Nagisa.

"Nagisa... aku... mau... aaaakhh..." Rei melepaskan semua hasratnya didalam mulut Nagisa.

"Uuuukhh... mnnnggg...nhhh.." sekuat tenaga Nagisa menelan cairan kenikmatan yang Rei tumpahkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Nagisa..." Rei memasukkan jarinya untuk meregangkan otot rektum Nagisa agar anak itu tidak sakit nantinya saat kejantanannya melesak kedalam.

"Aaaaaaakhh..." Nagisa mengerang saat Rei memasukkan jarinya yang kedua.

Seperti gunting, Rei merengangkan otot otot rektum Nagisa hingga terbuka cukup lebar, setelah merasa cukup, Rei dalam sekali hitungan langsung melesakkan Kejantanannya.

"Aaaaahh Rei-chan..." Dinding Rektum Nagisa seperti terbakar, rasa panas yang tak terperi menjalar disekujur tubuhnya.

"Nagisa..." Rei mempercepat tempo permainannya.

Rei menggenjot kejantanannya, melesakkannya kedalam membuat rasa sakit barusan terganti menjadi sebuah rasa nikmati yang tak terlukiskan oleh kata kata.

Bunyi kejantanan dan dinding rektum mereka, sensasi yang ditimbulkan saat perut mereka bergesekkan, serta desahan Nagisa, juga tubuh mereka yang mulai berpeluh, membuat Rei semakin bersemangat dan membuat permainan mereka semakin memanas.

"Aaaaaanhh... haaahhh..." desah Nagisa.

"Nagisa... kau hanya perlu membuat wajah seperti itu, perlihatkan wajahmu yang seperti itu lebih banyak padaku."

Wajah tak berdaya Nagisa, nafasnya yang memburu terlihat sangat erotis di mata Rei yang membuat pejantan itu semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya, berulangkali Rei menghujam titik sensitiv Nagisa, membuat tubuh anak itu menegang sempurna.

"Bagaimana Nagisa-kun? Kau tidak perlu malu lagi kalau memang kau menginginkanku? Cukup katakan, dan kau akan mendapatkannya." Rei menyeringai.

"Rei-chan... Aaaaaah..." desah Nagisa karena lagi lagi Rei memanja titik sensitif-nya itu.

"Rei-chan lepaskan pengikatnya... aku tidak kuat... sakiiit..." pinta Nagisa.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau.." Rei melepaskan ikatan yang sedari tadi terikat di kejantanan Nagisa.

Sesaat ikatan itu terlepas, lautan cairan kenikamatan memuncah dari ujung kejantanan Nagisa yang membasahi perutnya dan perut Rei.

Rei sekarang mempercepat tempo permainannya sampai pada tahap akhir, dan akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya, lalu memuntahkan cairan kenikmatannya didalam tubuh Nagisa.

"Aaaaaaaah..." Rei melesakkan kejantanannya kedalam dan menghujam sweet spot Nagisa sekali lagi.

Nagisa mencumbu bibir Rei untuk meredam rasa sakit pada daerah belakangnya.

"Ah! Sekarang aku kotor lagi..." Rei menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku juga." Seru Nagisa.

"Baiklah... aku akan mandi..." Rei melepaskan kejantanannya dan mengarah ke kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku ikut kedalam?" Nagisa mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

-=Fin=-

-=Author Section=-

Natsuki-san semoga kau suka dengan kenistaanku yang satu ini *wink*

Yang lain? RnR yaaaah :3


End file.
